


An Abyss's Destruction

by Lunar_Dreamcatcher



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Forced!God, Gods, M/M, Mortals, Multiverse, Royalty, arranged marraige
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Dreamcatcher/pseuds/Lunar_Dreamcatcher
Summary: Two Multiverse's, soon under one crown. However, there is one issue. Only one triplet can marry Prince Abyss. Which one of them will forfeit their freedom to a man they do not know? Only time (and apparently me) will tell.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------This is one of my ships, AbyssalDestruction (Error x Abyss).Error is by CrayonQueen on TumblrAbyss is by Meta-Kaz on DeviantArtThis is inspired by AnxiousElfWalkingByCeil, Blade, and 'Stars' (or well, 'Stars' design at least) are from my series on Vimeo, 'The Star-Made Savior'. Ceil and Blade will act diffrently, however.I'm not sure what my upload schedule for this will be due to school and my books on Wattpad, but I'll try to make is constant.
Relationships: AbyssalDestruction
Kudos: 12





	An Abyss's Destruction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Kingdom for you and me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227147) by [Anxiety_Elf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Elf/pseuds/Anxiety_Elf). 



A skeleton walked through the hallway, feet tapping onto the ground. In his hands were a stack of papers. What’s on them? We do not know. For a skeleton, he looked rather odd. His bones were a dulled black. He had transparent hair, also known as Echo-Hair, bouncing slightly as he walked. The roots matched his bones before fading into a golden yellow. His hair was tied back into a low ponytail, pleasantly matching the white strand of hair on his forehead. For his outfit, he wore a sleeveless golden top. It tucked underneath the skirt and armor combo that had a belt wrapped around his waist and straps going over his shoulders. 

The skirt/armor combo was a golden yellow. The straps, belt buckle, and armor pieces on the side of the buckle were a blinding white. The belt part was a light grey. Underneath the skirt, he wore dark purple pants, dulled down to the point in low lighting they could be mistaken for black. On his feet were a pair of knee high boots. The inner parts of them were a faded yellow white the outer part was the same blinding white. His eye sockets had a crimson red background, accented with a abyssal black orb. His hair was decorated with a hair pin of a white crescent moon and sunshine yellow star. In the middle of his shirt was a dulled yellow gem, not being held up by anything. Across his face were two markings on his ‘cheeks’. The top white, the bottom golden yellow.

As he walked, he was following golden stars, which he was strangely talking to. Although, if you had known him for awhile, it seems to be a common sight. As he reached a large wooden door, he stopped talking and nodded, seemingly to the stars. He wrapped his arm around the stack of papers, his now free arm going up against the door. He pushed onto it, causing the door to open. On the other side were four skeletons.

Two of them wore similar outfits to the newly arrived skeleton. However, they looked different as well. Both of them had pearly white bones. One of them, Ceil, had his echo-hair tied up into a high ponytail. His messy hair had white roots and tips, the middle fading to a ocean blue. One of his bands was a vanta black color. On his ‘cheeks’ were two marks, going down and getting thicker to his jaw. The top was the same vanta black color, the other the ocean blue. The white was replaced with a normal black, the golden yellow with ocean blue, and the purple a teal color that is dulled. His hair had no pin, but resting beside him was black and blue flames. His eye sockets had a golden yellow and black orbs/

The other, Blade, didn’t have his echo-hair tied up, allowing it to rest to midway down his back. Where the others had blue or yellow, he had a rose red, where there was white or black, he had grey. Where Ceil and the other brother had purple or teal, he had a dull red. Like Ceil, he had no pin in his hair. Some of his bangs covered his left eye, accompanied by three grey stripes. Coming down from his eye sockets were two stripes, on the left grey and on the right red. His eye sockets had a dark blue background and black orbs. Resting beside him were six grey and red swords.

The other two looked very different from the triplets, although both have pearly white bones. The younger, Abyss, one wore a Blue and greyish blue tux with black dress pants. Around his neck was a large fluffy scarf, clasped together in the front with a diamond gem. The ‘scarf’ trailed alongside his back to the floor. On Top of his skull was a pale blue crown, matching his pale blue and black shoes. His eye sockets held a pair of faded blue orbs.

The oldest in the room, Gaster, had two black streaks on his skull, both coming from his eye sockets. On his left, it went down his cheek. On his right, it went up his skull, matching the grey orbs in his eye sockets. His outfit consisted of a off-white turtleneck, a black and teal jacket that went right below his knees, black pants and shoes, a diamond on his chest that kept the jacket there, and a black and blue crown.

The four at the meeting continued talking as the black-bones skeleton went unnoticed. Well, besides from Gaster. He gave a small wave to him, which he returned, as he set the papers down.

“Other kingdoms are going into war. It won’t be long until both of us are expected to join in.” Abyss said as the yellow and white themed skeleton watched.

“Perhaps we could form an agreement for protection?” He suggested from the place where he stood. The king was nodding in agreement while his brothers were looking at him differently. Abyss was looking at the papers he had brought in.

“I think that is a gre- '' King Gaster started, before Ceil Interrupted.

“Please do not intervene, brother.” Ceil said. The black boned skeleton and the king’s eyes widened. He lowered his head from where he was standing.

“O-okay.. Sorry Ceil…” He whispered.

“What if we formed an agreement for protection?” Blade suggested, causing Ceil to look towards him, smiling.

“That sounds like a great idea.” He replied.

Only King Gaster noticed the pain shining in the white and golden themed skeleton’s eyelights. He took a step back before leaving the room swiftly. Gaster frowned as he stood up, causing all attention to be directed to him.

“Excuse me, I need a moment.” He said, holding back his growl at the two brothers. 

Obvious to the anger the king held, they nodded. Abyss looked up confused, but regardless nodded. King Gaster followed the middle brother, finding him on a balcony talking to small golden angels.

The black boned skeleton blinked in surprise as he saw the king. The angels quickly turned back into stars as he got up, bowing.

“Hello your highness. How may I help you?” He asked, having wiped his tears away. The king made his way over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. The action caused him to look up at the older one.

“Are you okay… well I don’t think I ever got your name.” He quietly laughed at that last part.

“I’m fine sir. My name is Error, but I also go by Stars.” He giggled quietly, a small smile on his face.

“Well then, pleasure to meet you Error.” The king smiled. “I’m unsure if I ever told you my name, but it’s Gaster.”

“Nice to meet you too King Gaster.” He said with a small laugh. The king removed his hand from Error’s shoulder as they walked over to the railing, their feet tapping on the floor as they moved.

“So, the stars can turn into angels?” Gaster hummed curiously. Error nodded.

“Yup! Only I can hear them in their star form though. That’s why I seem pretty crazy normally.” He let out an awkward chuckle at the last sentence.

“You don’t seem crazy to me.” The king hummed. Error started with wide eye sockets before looking away, embarrassed.

“T-Thank you.” He stuttered, causing Gaster to let out a small laugh. He looked over to the black-boned skeleton curiously, as the latter was rubbing a faded mark on his hands.

“Isn’t that your exile mark?” The king asked. Error perked up, before looking away shamefully. This only furthered the king’s curiosity.

“It’s a long story…” He trailed off.

“You don’t have to say if you don’t want to.” Gaster assured. Error sighed as he looked up with a small smile.

“No, it’s not that. Just, a very emotionally confusing story.” He said with a small laugh. He looked back to the cloud-filled sky. The sun was halfway across the sky.

“Well… Ceil, Blade, and I wanted to create a monster to protect this multiverse, seeing as we still had our duties. We didn't know we were so powerful back then… The monster, Ink, could create Alternate Universes. He did protect the residents of the AU’s, but he did not know of the limit. Somebody had to go against him. To prevent overpopulation. So, I did. I left home. Doing so caused me to be both an upper god and lower god hybrid.”

“We clashed against each other for eons, all while my brothers kept on trying to get me to come back. When I had taken my first life… When I destroyed the first AU of many to come… I had broken a rule. So, I exiled myself. I refused to accept, and still do, that just because I helped in the making of the rules that it puts me above them. Upper god, lower god, or not. The rules still apply to me and my brothers. We are not above the law. Last year though, Ink and I finally made a truce… I kept the exile there for a few months before coming home.” He finished explaining, still looking towards the sky.

Gaster listened carefully, taking in every detail. He nodded at the end, watching the pain shine in Error’s eye sockets.

“Well, to me, it sounds like you are the most responsible out of you and your brothers.” He commented at last, making Error look at him confused.

“What do you mean?” Error asked.

“From what I understand, you all made a mistake while creating your Ink. Yet, only you were willing to fix it. Your brothers, however, seemed to want to ignore it.” Gaster explained. “Besides, how they behaved earlier was not appropriate.”

“They just aren't used to me being back.” chuckled nervously.

“Do you believe that?” Gaster asked him. Error looked away, at the ground.

“I…” He whispered as the door opened again. They looked behind them to see Abyss.

“Father? Are you okay?” Abyss asked, walking to them.

“I’m fine. We should probably get back to the meeting.” Gaster chuckled nervously, turning towards his son. Error nodded, smiling softly at them.

“Good luck you two.” Error said.

“You aren’t coming?” Gaster asked.

“My brothers would probably not want me.” Error replied, smile straining a bit.

“You could still come. One of the ideas that we may come up with may concern you.” Abyss hummed, arms collapsed behind his back.

“Are… you sure?” Error asked, turning to face them.

“Of course.” Gaster smiled.

“Okay.” He said,

Gaster smiled and began walking towards the door, his feet tapping against the floor. Error smiled and followed. Their feets collided against the floor repeatedly as they re-entered the meeting room.

“Possibly a marriage? Both kingdoms have done it in the past…” Ceil was muttering to himself.

“I think that is the most reasonable suggestion you have come up with.” Abyss commented as he returned to his seat.

“Where are your parents? If we are going to go through with marriage, they should be here.” Gaster asked, standing by Error.

“Our parents are no-longer alive.” Blade explained as the triplet’s mood dulled.

“Oh… I’m sorry for your loss…” Gaster replied.

“It’s fine. They passed away in our childhood. We’ve moved on.” Blade offered a small smile.

“Who would marry who though?” Ceil hummed.

“I don’t mind marrying anybody.” Abyss chimed in, looking over the papers again.

“I’m too old for any of you.” Gaster stated.

“So one of us is going to marry Abyss?” Ceil asked.

“Seems like it, but who?” Blade wondered.

Meanwhile, Error was having an internal battle. His brothers seem to no longer care for him and he might be able to do something for this kingdom. On the other hand, he doesn't want them to give their love lifes because he didn’t. Besides, what could he do now? He is never in any meetings to even know what he could help with. Shakily sighing, he spoke up.

“I will.”

They all turned to him, shocked. They were greeted with a pain filled smile.

“Error? Why?” Ceil asked.

“There’s nothing left for me to do here. Besides, I’m not wanted here either way.” He responded, looking away sadly.

“We do want you-” Blade started before Error sighed and looked back at him.

“No. You want the idea of me.” He stated. The other two brothers froze and looked away shamefully, realizing what they had done. It’s too late now, though. Error would be marrying into another kingdom and moving there, and they could do nothing.


End file.
